Thoughts of a Mechanic
by Sakura Li 2
Summary: EdWinry... dun like, dun read. A collective of Winry's thoughts on how she and Ed had come to have cough cough romantic relations... beware of lime ahead and 1 or 2 lines MENTIONING RoyRiza and RoyEd but ONLY MENTIONED enjoy!


Author's notes: Well this had been floating around myt head for a while! - I really wanted to get it up before the evilness of preteen fandom flocks this category when it comes out in America in December.

give me "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM" please! if you don't like this story TELL ME WHY! pretty please ? starry eyed

This story is Ed/Winry throughout with mentions of Roy/Riza and Roy/Ed with a special threesome in the end... I dun want to spoil it! - either way Al isn't in the sotry much... I didn't really know how to write him into the story since he's not a big part... sorry Al fans! this doesn't mean I don't like Al... it just means he's not in the story much kk? this story also has LIME CONTENT and I'll probably post a lemon version up on or or both when I get around to writing it... either way it'll be under the penname flyingwind or flyingwind66 so um... yeah you;ll find it (under the same title too)

alright, enjoy!

* * *

**Thoughts of a Mechanic**

I don't really know how I got caught up in all of this... well actually, maybe I do. I'm sorry, perhaps I should start from the beginning. My name is Winry Rockbell, I'm an automail mechanic; more specifically, I'm my friend, Edward's, automail mechanic... he doesn't let anybody else fix or make his automail and I guess that I should be very pleased that he thinks so highly of my skills. I always liked Ed as more than a friend wanted him very much as someone more than a friend even when I was a child.

I suppose the very beginning was on one fine day in Central City when I had come on one of my, very recently established, routine checkups on Ed's automail. A month prior I found that his automail had been busted up pretty badly within a short frame of time so we had agreed upon a routine checkup every month. When I had arrived in Central, Ed had come to pick me up at the train station himself looking not much worse for wear but him and his brother seemed to be doing fine. Upon hearing about our little arrangement, Leiutenant Colonel Hughes decided that I should stay in Central indefinately since Edward didn't trust the city mechanics and it would be easier on us all if Ed didn't have to go all the way out to Rizenbul, or vica versa, every time a checkup or a maintenance was needed. So, here I was, in Central City and staying at the Hughes residence after running it through with Grandma Pinako. Then, a few weeks later, something amazing happened.

I was in Ed's dorm, his brother asleep in the next room, and I was doing some minor adjustments to the screws in Ed's arm when he... when he leaned over and kissed me. It was soft and chaste, a brief brushing of lips but there nontheless. I blushed and dropped my screwdriver on the floor. I remember his hands reaching behind me and undid the button on my sundress. He breathed my name, barely above a whisper. Both of his hands, the metal and the real one, snaked under the straps and brushed them off my shoulders and I was just sitting there. Mayhaps I was in shock because I couldn't move; I just sat there while Ed undressed me and slowly exposed my skin to the air of his dorm. I stared at his chest, his stomach... anything but those golden eyes that were trained on my body.

He pulled me to stand with the biting coldness of his metal arm against the small of my back while my frontside experienced the conforting warmth of his upper torso. With his real hand he tilted my chin up to meet his gaze as I drowned in the golden depths of his eyes. He kissed me with such a passion that it seemed to be a burning desire and he laid my quivering form down onto his unmade bed.

I was such a fool.

* * *

My first rendez-vous with Ed was not to be our first night of loving need, by no means. That first night Ed had walked me home and the next he had snuck over to see me... and the next night after that... and the next night after that... until he was sent on a new mission. We had done so many different things together and there was not one inch of my body that Ed had not explored. No one ever knew about us... or so I thought.

Colonel Roy Mustang, he has quite the reputation with the ladies. But what most did not know about him was almost some great cosmic joke. It was the day Ed got back from one of his missions and he was going to hand in his report to the Colonel so I took the initiative to go say 'hi' to Ed in the Colonel's office. Everyone pretty much knew me around here so not many found it strange for a civilian to be lurking around the Central's headquarters without an escort. When I made it to Roy's office, I was about to open the door when I heard moaning from the inside. I cracked the door open a peep and I saw Lieutenant Hawkeye 'riding' the Colonel on his desk while Ed was watching them off to the side. I couldn't believe my eyes! I shut the door immdiately, as quietly as possible... they couldn't have seen me... maybe Ed had also just walked in on them... or perhaps that wasn't Ed at all! That's right! It was someone else... it couldn't have been Ed right? I mean, I bet there's plenty of men around here than don't wear the proper uniform and are relatively short with blond hair... right? Who was I trying to kid here? That WAS Ed... but he was standing off to the side, he wasn't joining in on any of the 'action' as you might say. By the time night fell and Ed came to my room again... I had completely forgot about it... blocked it into the back of my mind.

* * *

I almost forgot about that day when I had accidently walked in on Roy and Riza's private 'moment'... almost. I was reminded when I had happened to walk in on the Colonel yet again but this time, there was no Riza Hawkeye.

The colonel was now bent over Edward on his desk. He was fully dressed but Ed had no shirt on and the Colonel was reaching into Ed's pants. I couldn't take it... I just cried out. They both turned around to stare at me. Ed's eyes were wide as he pushed the Colonel off. He stammered out a panicked, "Winry, w-wait!" as I took off down the hall. I didn't care how many people saw me, all that mattered was getting as far away from Ed and that office as possible. It was the Colonel who caught up with me first... I had ran into an empty corridor near the middle of the building... no windows, just a lot of locked doors.

When Roy had caught up with me, he laced his strongs arms around my waist and had my arms pinned. I kicked and flailed but to no avail as he held on tight. When I opened my mouth to scream, I felt a gloved hand clap over my jaw. "Shh... now, now, Winry... don't go into a panic." He blew hot breath into my ear and I shiverd. "Is he good, Winry?" My eyes widened. What was he getting at? "Can he make you weep with want and engulf you in such pleasures that you'd not have known possible for he human body?"

"What do you mean?"

"I taught him everything, Winry. Everything he knows... me and my dear Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"So Edward's also been... with Hawkeye..."

"Oh! By no means, my dear. Riza would never participate in such sinful behaviour."

"But-"

"Of course Riza would never even 'think' about exploring her sexuality with multiple partners... she was more of a sort of... a sort of 'prop' in my lessons to Fullmetal."

I was very still... I took everything he said in. A prop? Lessons? What was going on exactly?

"Fullmetal and I have had 'relations' with each other for quite a while now. When he had asked about the touch of a woman, I complied and decided to have my dear Riza help in explaining the fundamentals of love-making to a woman..." He licked my ear. "It seems that Edward had wandering thoughts of a sweet girl waiting for him back home. Now, who do you think that could be, Winry?"

* * *

And so that's how this all started... what exactly made me think of all that suddenly? That was 2 years ago and now I'm 16. As I lay here in the Roy's bed with my back pressed against the dark-haired Colonel's chest and his arms encircled about my waist with Edward, his arm and leg fully restored, clutching me against his chest with a hand at the small of my back and the otherat the back of my head intwined in my hair. I had never let Roy 'do' me really... Edward's the only one I ever let in there so I guess this is my version of Riza's 'never have sex with multiple partners' thing... I wasn't 'technecally' having sex with more than one guy. I sighed in content, I wonder when I should tell him about the baby? 


End file.
